Mama's Song
by Dlbn
Summary: A look at the characters of Loveless celebrating Mother's Day throughout the years. *Dedication fic*
1. Seimei and Nisei

Dlbn: This fic will be updated as close to every day as possible leading up to Mother's Day. Fiancé hogs the laptop when he's here so I haven't been able to post the past few days like I wanted, but here I am now.

Main Dedication: Dedicated to my mom Laureen who passed last year. Its our first Mother's Day without her. Miss you mom…

Dedication 2: This fic is dedicated to all my friends and family members who are mothers and/or mother figures. Including grandparents, step moms, foster mom, adoptive moms, girlfriend/fiancé of someone with a child, moms to be, etc.

Dedication 3: This fic is also dedicated to all the mothers and mother figures out there. Happy Mother's Day.

000

 **Aoyagi Seimei, age 4**

Father was shouting. Mother was crying. Seimei feigned ignorance as he played with blocks to the sounds of some TV show playing in the background. They always fought; this was nothing new. The front door slammed and suddenly the TV was the only thing he could hear. His mother entered the living room, dabbing at her eyes with a napkin as she sat down on the couch.

"Mommy?" He asked.

"I'm okay, Seimei." She told him. "Hey, Seimei?"

"Yes, mommy?"

"How would you like to have a little brother or sister?"

Seimei frowned, but then smiled. "That would be fun!" He lied.

"I'm glad you think so."

"Am I going to have a brother or sister, mommy?"

"Yes, you are." She smiled.

"Then on Mother's Day, you get _double_ the presents, right?"

She smiled at his innocence. "Double the love, as well."

 **Aoyagi Seimei, age 8**

Seimei pushed open the door to his parents' bedroom, a giggling three year old Ritsuka behind him. Ritsuka carried a few flowers they'd pulled from the yard, and Seimei carried a card they had made their mother the night before while she was out shopping and they were left home with their father.

"One...two...three"!" Seimei counted down quietly.

"Surprise!" They called at once.

Their mother snapped from her sleep as she sat up and looked around. When her eyes landed on what the kids had brought her, she laughed.

"Why, did you two do all this for me?" She asked.

"We did!" Ritsuka cried, thrusting the flowers at her.

"How lovely. Thank you, boys." She kissed their foreheads.

"Happy Mother's Day." Seimei told her.

"Thank you, Seimei. I'm so lucky to have thoughtful little boys like you."

"More surprises!" Ritsuka informed. "Come on, Seimei!"

"Breakfast is served, mother."

"Oh dear."

Ritsuka pulled him out of the room to go downstairs.

"Do you think mother will like what we made for her?"

"Just as soon as she gets over the mess…"

 **Aoyagi Seimei, age 14**

Seimei sighed in frustration as he pulled Ritsuka out of the way of a plate that had once contained an omelette. Their mother screeched curses and claimed a child that was _not hers_ had no business bringing her breakfast on mother's day. He could feel Ritsuka tremble out of fear. It was the first Mother's Day since he had lost his memory and their mother first started to declare that he wasn't her child. If he didn't know any better, Seimei would say she was under a spell.

"I told you to leave me out of it." Ritsuka muttered into Seimei's arm.

"If you hadn't tried, she would have been angered anyway." Seimei threaded his fingers through his brother's hair. "At least you can hold your head up high and say that you tried to celebrate with her."

"I guess…" He sighed. "Everyone is going to be talking about today at school tomorrow...what do I do?"

"If anyone asks, we made mother breakfast in bed but messed it up so we went for a picnic instead." He stated. "She loved the card we made her and the flowers we bought."

"But we didn't buy flowers...or make a card...and we're not going on a picnic…"

"It's called _lying_ , Ritsuka." Seimei laughed at his brother's innocence. "And who said we're not going on a picnic?"

"Really? But shouldn't we stay here in case she throws a fit again?"

"Mother isn't coming." Seimei stated. "We're going to go on our own picnic at the park to give her time to cool."

"What if I see someone from school? Then they'll know I'm lying."

"Then just tell everyone you and I went out so mother could take a nap and have a day for herself. One of my classmates was planning on doing that with her sisters."

"Oh, so it's not weird then...okay, Seimei, whatever you want."

His heart, and his ego, swelled.

 **Aoyagi Seimei, age 15**

Everything was perfect. Their mother was silent, their father was gone, and Ritsuka was happily munching on cereal as he watched early morning cartoons on the living room TV. A vase full of roses and lilies sat on the kitchen table with a homemade card signed by both brothers, and a necklace box from an expensive store in town. He'd made his mother breakfast and served it to her before Ritsuka woke up. Seimei leaned on the doorframe as he watched his brother enjoying his life for once. Normally he was shy and reserved, hiding behind Seimei as their mother threw another tirade. But now h was laughing, tail swaying happily, at the television as he ate. It was going to be their last Mother's Day as a family before he had to fake his death and up and leave. He hated that he had to, but it was for Ritsuka's sake, so he'd gladly suffer.

He did everything in his power to make sure his mother and brother both had a good Mother's Day. After all, with him gone, he doubted anyone would celebrate at all.

 **Akame Nisei, age 4**

The house was decorated in pastels, the guests were boisterous, and their mother was glowing. Nisei sat in a corned playing with his younger cousins as his brother mingled with the adults like he was one of them, though he was only six. The Akame matriarch rubbed her growing stomach gently as she conversed with some family member Nisei barely recognized. The newest addition to the Akame family wouldn't be there for another three or four months, but their father had thought that having a baby shower on Mother's Day brought everyone into the house. People he didn't know mingled with people he did know. Some were friends, but most were family. Their family always threw lavish parties for this kind of thing. His brother Hideki wasn't old enough to remember the baby shower they had had when their mother was pregnant with Nisei., but photos and videos proved it was just another Akame family overdone extravaganza.

"I asked mom where babies come from." His cousin stated.

"What did she say?" Another asked.

"She said that when two people _really_ love each other and _really_ want a baby, a magical stork brings the mom a special egg to eat." He explained. "Then when she eats it, the baby starts growing. And the doctor takes him out later when he's ripe. Like a melon!"

"Well _my_ mom told me that God comes and tells you that you're going to have a baby. Then you have a baby." A third cousin stated. "It takes so long because God wants you to be super happy and excited when the baby is ready, and so you have enough time to buy the baby things they need!"

"Did your mom tell you where babies come from, Nisei?" A female cousin asked.

"No." Nisei stated. "I never asked her."

"Then where do you _think_ they come from? The stork or God?"

"I know where the baby came from." Nisei stated.

"Oh yeah?" His male cousin teased. "Where did he come from?"

None of the children heard the clinking of the glass drawing everyone's attention to his father, filling the room with silence.

"They had sex."

The entire room froze and turned to stare. That night was the first time Nisei's father actually spanked him.

 **Akame Nisei, age 9**

Having a little sister wasn't so bad. Now that she was five, Kimiheri was able to help with Mother's Day preparations. She made the card, Hideki bought the flowers, their father bought an expensive bracelet, and Nisei made a bowl in art class that he painted. They prepsented her with the gifts after breakfast. She seemed appreciative, but rather bored. Their father took her out to see some big play that night, leaving Hideki in charge of his siblings. Nisei read a book, curled up on the couch, as Hideki completed homework and Kimiheri played on the floor with her dolls. It was a quiet night; the kind that Nisei liked. Between their parents' irregular fighting, three kids under the age of thirteen being in the house, and father's business guests coming and going, nights like this were rare.

"Do you think they're going to have another baby?" Kimiheri asked out of the blue.

"Why do you ask?" Hideki wondered, not looking up from his homework.

"My friend at school told me that her daddy told her mom the other day that he was going to create a baby on Mother's Day. I wonder if mommy and daddy want to do that, too."

Hideki flushed as Nisei laughed.

"They're not having another one." Nisei told his sister. "Mom and dad didn't even want us, let alone another one."

"Nisei, that's a terrible thing to tell her!" Hideki scolded. "He's joking, Kimi."

"I know he's not." Kimiheri frowned. "I heard daddy say something like that the other day when they were fighting."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"I call garbage on that." Nisei pointed out.

"Go to your room." Hideki glared.

Nisei laughed, standing. 'Whatever you say, brother. you can't ignore the truth all the time."

He retreated to his room knowing full well that Hideki knew their parents didn't want children at all and were now stuck with three. Well, as his mother had said one day when they were fighting. If he'd get off of her once and a while, they wouldn't be making babies.

 **Akame Nisei, age 13**

The more time went by, the more Nisei began to realize little things about his parents. Not wanting kids and regretting having any was one thing. Ostracizing one child was another. Maybe he was exaggerating, but his mother didn't seem all that thrilled with the card and flower he had gotten for her. When he'd snuck into their bedroom while they were out, he spotted Hideki and Kimi's cards and flowers, but the ones he had given her were nowhere in sight.

"What are you doing?" Kimiheri asked behind him.

He jumped and turned to face her. "Oh, Kimi…" He greeted. "You caught me." He put his hands in the air. "I was going to search for my birthday present while they were out."

"No you weren't." She accused. "What are you really doing? Looking for your report card before mother sees it?"

"What do you know about my report card?" His eyes narrowed at her.

"That you're failing three classes and have a D in another and mommy's pissed."

"Ah, so they've seen it already." His ears flattened against his skull. "Did you overhear that?"

She nodded. "I think they forgot my sleepover was cancelled."

"Of course."

Well that explained why she didn't want his gifts. How rude.

 **Akame Nisei, age 14**

Nisei scratched his earless head as father scolded him for not getting his mother anything for Mother's Day. He hadn't been without ears long, and the spots where they used to be were itching something fierce.

"Are you even listening to me?" His father asked.

"Why should I get her anything? She always tosses it out." Nisei stated. "Why waste everyone's time and effort when she's not going to want it?"

"Your mother would like a gift from you, as well."

"I have a box in my room of every gift I've ever given her that she's thrown out." Nisei stated. "Do you want to try again?"

His father rolled his eyes. "Just go get her something. I don't care if its flowers from our garden. Just go get something."

"Fine. But only so I can say _I told you so_ when I fish it out of the garbage later."

Three hours later, an appropriate _I told you so_ was laughed in his father's face.

 **Akame Nisei, age 17**

"I've decided who I want to live with." Nisei announced at Mother's Day dinner.

The entire table stopped moving as they all looked to Nisei. Though their parents were divorcing, the kids tried to play it off like they weren't doing so and tried to be happy for this one day. Even their father had managed to show his face at the house. Gone were the lavish parties and enormous guests counts of the children's youth. Now there were just five people gatherings around a small kitchen table in a mediocre attempt to pretend everything was normal until the kids retreated to their rooms, mother retreated to the sitting room, and father left for his own home a few streets away.

"And you choose to announce that now?" His father asked.

"When else am I going to have the two of you in one place so I can tell you both at once?" Nisei scoffed. "I don't like repeating myself. This is more convenient."

"Just tell us and get it over with." His mother swirled a glass of wine in her hand.

"Neither of you."

"What?" Both parents asked.

"I'm gonna just hoof it on my own." Nisei shrugged. "Neither of you want me around, so I may as well just get on with my life."

"Are you serious?" Hideki asked. "That's terrible, Nisei. you can't make it out there on your own."

"Watch me."

"You know he's just going to do it to prove you wrong now, right?" Kimiheri rolled her eyes.

Now thirteen, she was no longer a child blinded by her brother's sugar-coated lies. Nisei felt bad for her. She once saw the world as a bright, happy, sunshine filled place. Now she saw it for what it was; a dark, dreary, abysmal let down.

"If you're serious, I'll get you your own place and pay the rent as long as it keeps you there." His father stated.

"Father!" Scolded Hideki.

"I second that." Their mother stated.

"Mother!"

Kimiheri rolled her eyes.

"It's a deal then. I'll be staying at Mimuro's until then. His mother has been made aware." Nisei stood. "Thanks for the food, but I have elsewhere to be." Nisei threw his napkin down on the table. "What do you know, mother? For once, I've given you a present you won't throw away."

He stalked off, silence answering him and the door's slam making his departure all that more final.

 **Akame Nisei, age 18**

Nisei was surprised the following Mother's Day when Mimuro's mother invited him to join them for the family dinner. He had long since moved into his own place, but she knew he wasn't going home and wanted him to be around because he was more like a second son to her than just a friend of her precious son. A part of him was jealous of the relationship Mimuro had with his mother. Nisei and his mother had never been close; the schism between them growing larger and larger since he was thirteen and she threw out his gift. But he was grateful to be included.

For once, he had a _mother_ that actually wanted him around. It felt nice.


	2. Hitomi and Yayoi

Dlbn: Welcome back! Would have updated yesterday but fiancé is a computer hog and I didn't get to even touch the damn thing.

Nbld: Seriously he needs his own damn laptop to bring here so he can leave mine alone.

Dlbn: And before anyone says anything, telling him to get off the laptop doesn't work and telling him I need the laptop doesn't work. Thank god I'm done with school for the semester, or I wouldn't get my homework done.

Nbld: But let's not waste time complaining more and move onto the Review Corner! Thank you to Promocat and Maki-Sensitivity for reviewing! Flowers and cake for you both!

Promocat: Thank you! Yeah, I feel bad for him too, honestly. I don't like making his parents such assholes, but from what we've learned out of the manga…they're assholes…but at least Mimuro's mom likes him!

Maki-Sensitivity: Thank you! I might extend this past Mother's Day just to fit everyone I want into the fic. Haven't decided where Soubi's part will come in, but he'll likely be with Kio. And I know Ritsuka will be either the last chapter I post or the one I post on Mother's Day.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Loveless! Everything and everyone cannon belongs to Yun Kouga. I only own the child in Hitomi's story, and the women and child in Yayoi's story. Everything else is not mine.

000

 **Shinonome Hitomi, age 7**

Father wasn't coming home. That is what she was told by her mother two weeks ago. It was their first Mother's Day without him. He wasn't there to make breakfast or help with cards. He wasn't there to take her mother out while she stayed home with her sister. He wasn't there to laugh and take photographs while they went on a picnic. But even without him around, Hitomi and her siblings did their best to make their mother happy without him. The hole was still there and the pain was still felt, but she knew her mother appreciated it. That was all that mattered.

 **Shinonome Hitomi, age 10**

When she was nine, her mother remarried a man who already had an older daughter. No longer was Hitomi the oldest child in the family. No longer was the hole her father's passing a major part of her life. Mother's Day the following year, her mother announced that there was another sibling on the way. No matter how much her mother fawned over the gifts that she was getting from the kids, Hitomi knew that that was the best Mother's Day present she would get.

 **Shinonome Hitomi, age 14**

Her step-father left. Her older sister was left behind. The hole in her mother's heart was back, and no amount of flowers, kisses, food, cards, and gifts could fill it again. Hitomi hated her step-father for what he did; cheating on and leaving her mother for some broad he picked up in a bar. Still, she and her siblings did their best. As when her father died, it was appreciated, but it wasn't enough.

 **Shinonome Hitomi, age 16**

Hitomi wasn't certain if she'd ever be a mother. Her mother went on and on about how men were pigs since her step-father left. She wanted kids, but she wasn't certain she wanted the heartbreak that came with being in a relationship. Maybe she had her mother to thank for that, maybe she didn't. But regardless, she's always find time for Mother's Day with her own mother; whether she became one or not.

 **Shinonome Hitomi, age 19**

It was her first year teaching. She gave an assignment for students to create something for their mother or mother equivalent for Mother's Day the Friday before. She was surprised when one of the boys stayed after class and handed her a card.

"What is this for?" She asked.

"I don't have a mom." He told her.

"Oh?" She wondered.

"But, you know, sensei, you're kind of like a mom. You look out for us and make sure we're okay and taken care of." He shrugged. "So I made my card for you."

"O-Oh! Why, thank you. I'm touched."

He smiled. "You're welcome, sensei. Have a good weekend!"

She watched him rush out of the room before sliding back down in her seat. Whether she had kids or not, she felt like a mother already.

 **Yayoi Shioiri, age 3**

Yayoi stood on his tiptoes to turn the doorknob to his parents' bedroom. It was Mother's Day, and he wanted to surprise his mom early with a card. he pushed open the door and was surprised that his mom wasn't inside. His father was still asleep, blankets pulled up to his nose as he snuggled underneath them. Yayoi crept to his father and gently shook his shoulder.

"Daddy! Up!" He ordered, tail swaying back and forth.

His father barely stirred, groaning as he shifted a little in bed.

"Daddy! Up!" He ordered again, huffing.

"Okay, okay. I'm up, son." His father yawned, forcing himself to sit and rub at one of his eyes as he grabbed his glasses off the nightstand. "Why aren't you waking your mother? It's Mother's Day."

"Mommy's not here."

"What?" His father looked at the empty spot next to him. "Well, that's unusual…"

"Where's mommy?"

"Is she downstairs? You haven't gone down by yourself, have you?"

"No." Yayoi shook his head. "Come on! Let's find mommy!"

"Yeah, let's do that." His father smiled, pushing off the blankets and swinging his legs out of bed.

Yayoi grabbed him by the hand as he put on his slippers and pulled him to the door. His father allowed himself to be lead downstairs.

"Mommy!" Yayoi called.

"Hon, where are you?" His father asked, pulling from his son and making his way around the first floor.

Yayoi opened the pantry. "She's not in the pantry!"

He heard his father laugh. "I should hope not!"

Yayoi opened the cabinet under the sink. "She's not in the cabinet!" He opened the utensil drawer. "Or the spoon drawer!"

"That would scare me if she was." His father called back.

Yayoi looked everywhere he could fit and reach, but no sign of his mother.

"The car is here!" He said, peeking through the curtains towards the driveway.

His father joined him in the kitchen with a piece of paper.

"Did she leave a note?" Yayoi asked, standing on his toes to try and grab it from his father.

"Yeah." His father sighed, covering up the sadness in his eyes with a grin. "Looks like she went to the spa with friends for Mother's Day."

"But I wanted to surprise her…" His ears dropped.

"Tell you what. She's going to be home by dinner. Let's make her a super special Mother's Day dinner to surprise her."

"Okay!" Yayoi perked up, tail wagging.

"Then it's settled." His father grinned. "Why don't you go play. I'll get dressed and we'll play a game or go out for a bit."

"Okay!" Yayoi grinned, handing his father the card he'd made and rushing off.

His father sighed, setting the note and the card on the kitchen counter, where he knew his son couldn't reach, and made his way back to the staircase. Upstairs in his room, he sat on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair, holding his head and sighing as he leaned his elbows on his knees. How was he going to explain this one to Yayoi? The poor boy was too young to understand.

 **Shioiri Yayoi, age 5**

The wedding was lovely. The food was good. The music and party games were fun. The people were nice. The relationship was not. Yayoi sighed as he listened to his father argue yet _again_ with his step-mother. He wished they'd put it aside for Mother's Day, but he was pretty sure he knew that Mother's Day was why they were fighting. When he gave his step-mother a card, she glared and told him she wasn't his mother and didn't accept it. he was sure his father had overheard, as he heard him calling the woman ungrateful and saying she should be nicer. He didn't want to be the reason they fought. The front door slammed and his bedroom door opened, his father on the other side smiling sadly.

"Did she leave too…?" Yayoi whispered.

"She's…going out with friends for the day." He replied.

"That's what mommy said, too…"

"She'll be back. She just needs space. Not everyone can adjust to being a parent just like that. Let alone to an awesome kid like you." He winked.

Yayoi laughed. "You're funny, daddy."

"I guess one of us has to be."

"Hey!" Yayoi stood, hands on his hips and huffing.

His father laughed. "That's my boy." He ruffled his son's hair between his ears. "How about we go to the movies, hm? Just you and me?"

"Sure!" Yayoi rushed past him to leave his room and fetch his coat.

His father's sighed, twirling his wife's wedding ring around in his pocket. She's be back…he hoped.

 **Shioiri Yayoi, age 7**

His second step-mother was much nicer than the first. She took him to the park and the movies, she let him play video games as long as he wanted and read whatever he wanted. She'd always cook his favorite dishes. His father said she was trying too hard to impress him, but Yayoi thought she was just being nice and friendly. His step-mother (maybe just step, since she insisted she wasn't his mother?) had left that day five years ago with friends and never returned. Yayoi had seen her in town while he was out with his new step-mother a few months ago. She was pushing a stroller and sporting a very large diamond ring. Good for her. Now she could terrorize somebody else's kid. He was overjoyed when she accepted his Mother's Day card and gift. Maybe his father had finally found the mom his son needed.

 **Shioiri Yayoi, age 9**

Mother's Day was extra special the following year because of the new baby. Shioiri Atiko. But the year after that was something else entirely. It started off as a rather nice day. They'd gone out for breakfast and were planning on going to the park later that day for a picnic. Atiko tripped on something at the playground and fell. Yayoi thought nothing of it until he saw a rather large bruise on the knee she'd just fallen onto.

"Daddy?" He asked, as his father tended to the crying one year old. "There's a big bruise."

"A big bruise?" His father looked at the knee Yayoi was pointing to. "Well that's odd…that was a minor fall."

Yayoi got closer and gave it a nice long look. "Looks like a regular bruise to me! Maybe she's just young so it makes it look bigger!"

"Maybe you're right."

"Don't you think that's a little odd?" His step-mother asked. "That's not the first major bruise she's gotten from a minor injury."

"She has a few, I know." His father shrugged. "But isn't there some condition that makes bruising easier? Maybe she has that."

"I think it's something else." Her mother shook her head. "Yayoi, can you go play? This is grown-up talk."

"Oh, okay." He ran off to play with some kids from school, ignoring a tight feeling in his chest.

"Something else?" His father asked once he was out of earshot.

She nodded. "She's not gaining weight well. I mean, I mentioned it to the doctor and she just said to feed her more."

"So maybe…"

"No maybe. I know something is wrong." She insisted. "Can we please take her to the emergency room one day soon? I don't want the next big bruise to be more threatening."

"Alright, we'll take her tomorrow. I'm off all day."

"Thank you." She shuddered. "It's just…a mother's instinct is never wrong."

"If only I'd listened to my mother's instincts about my first two wives."

She giggled a little. "Now you know better."

When they took her to the doctor the next day, they would learn something that would change their lives forever.

 **Shioiri Yayoi, age 10**

His step-mother left on Mother's Day morning. She came back later that night, but Yayoi couldn't enjoy himself throughout the day with his father while he was anxious that she wouldn't come back. His aunt had called and said she was at the cemetery visiting her mother's grave and spotted his step-mother at the tiny gravestone that marked Akito's final resting place. They had done what they could to save her, but her little body couldn't take it and she lost her life to leukemia earlier that year. Yayoi knew it made his step-mother and his father sad. He could see it in their faces, hear it in their voices, and hear it in their arguments. He had left a card and a gift in her car the night before just in case, to remind her that there was still another child home waiting for her. He didn't know if she'd appreciated it, or if she'd even keep it, but she had been claiming all week she didn't want to celebrate Mother's Day because she wasn't a mother anymore. He was saddened to hear her talk like that, since she still considered him her child. He wasn't entirely surprised when they fought the next day and she left in the front seat of another man's car.

 **Shioiri Yayoi, age 11**

Yayoi and his father made it a tradition to go out together on Mother's Day. Spending time together and doing anything other than sitting around at home moping was the only thing that got them through Mother's Day. Yayoi ignored the faces of kids he knew in the crowds with their mothers or both parents. A few waved and said hello, and he returned the greeting, but that was it. his ears and tail remained dropped the entire day. He barely had time to stop his father from walking in front of a café when the door was flung open.

"Stop him!" A young woman called, chasing a man out of the café.

A police officer on the corner grabbed the man and slammed him onto the hood of the police car. The girl ran a hand through her hair, freezing when she spotted Yayoi.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine."

"Don't worry about me, everyone, I'll get up on my own." His father grabbed the doorknob to pull himself back up.

"Oh!" She knelt and quickly helped him to his feet. "I'm so terribly sorry! I hope you're not injured! Please, come inside. A snack for you and your boy. On the house."

"We couldn't possibly…"

"Oh, it's the least I can do for you getting knocked over by that thug." She glared at the man being arrested as a second officer arrived. "As soon as I'm done with these gentlemen, I'll get you hooked up."

"Oh, I…"

She wasted no time rushing to the officers to tell them what had happened.

"Wouldn't it be rude to refuse her offer?" Yayoi asked, adjusting his glasses.

"I suppose." His father looked at his watch. "It's time for your inhaler anyway. I suppose one snack couldn't hurt."

She came back into the shop five minutes later to help them. Yayoi took a cookie and a bottle of water, and his father took a cup of coffee and a slice of cake.

"And what are you two lovely young gentlemen doing out on Mother's Day?" She asked. "Last minute shopping?" A wink.

"No, no one to shop for." His father stated, stirring his cup of coffee. "We just figured spending the day together was a better idea than just moping around inside."

"No one? Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay." Yayoi muttered. "They always leave."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it." His father waved his son off. "Thank you very much for the food. You didn't have to."

"It's quite alright. I'm the owner of this little place. I can do what I want." She laughed. "I just feel really bad you got knocked over because some idiot decided harassing my barista, stealing snacks, and running when confronted was a smart idea." She ran a hand through her hair. "Though I must thank him. after all, I met the two of you." She winked and left to help the barista that called her over.

"What the heck does that mean?" His father wondered.

"She likes us." Yayoi cocked an eyebrow. "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "But she gave me a receipt…" He looked at it and slapped his forehead with his hand. "With a phone number on it."

 **Shioiri Yayoi, age 12**

She introduced herself to everyone as 'Yayoi's mother'. She took care of him when he was sick and stayed home from work when he had asthma problems and had to miss out on school. She took him to the park and to the movies she played video games with him and helped him with his homework. She fought with his father often, but she never left. It was almost always over her wanting to get married and him being reluctant to do so…again. She came to school functions and accompanied him on field trips. She attended the Mother's Day party his school put on and made plans for Mother's Day that _included_ himself and his father. Though he knew his father would never remarry and it annoyed her, he also knew that she would never leave like his mother and step-mothers did. Mother's Day took them out of his life, but brought her into his. And for that, he was starting to like Mother's Day again.


	3. Yuiko, Yoji, and Natsuo

Dlbn: Welcome back to chapter three, everyone!

Nbld: Finally opened our Switch last night and played Mario Kart 8 with the fiancé until four in the morning cuz reasons.

Dlbn: Now I'm up babysitting and he's asleep, so I have the computer again. Yay!

Nbld: Let's celebrate with a Review Corner! Thank you to halbarath and Promocat for reviewing. Pastries for you both!

Halbarath: Unfortunately, I feel like a lot of backstories are sad in Loveless, even the ones that we don't know about yet. I mean, Soubi, Ritsuka, Gomon…yeah lol Hitomi seems pretty motherly in the series, and in the Yokohama thing, she was a bit more like a mother or a big sister then a chaperone. I think the reason she gets upset so easily is she cares so much for them. I realized after I started writing Yayoi that his mother _does_ show up in the manga, so that's part of the big reason his dad's girlfriend calls herself his mother to people. I feel like he really needs some love with all he's gone through; asthma (if that's what he has?), unrequited love, watching Yuiko be in love with Ritsuka, etc. Thanks! I'm glad to be back into writing. I haven't gotten to do so in a while. Cheers!

Promocat: Thank you! I feel like Hitomi is a rather motherly figure to Yuiko in particular, even though Yuiko has a mother we know about that she seems close to. Yayoi just needs some love.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one cannon. The rest belongs to Yun Kouga. I make NO money off writing this fic.

000

 **Hawatari Yuiko, age 4**

Mother's Day meant one thing. Momma would stay home and not go to work for once! They could do something fun as a family, instead of just Yuiko or Yuiko and just her mother. She didn't mind when it was just her and momma, but she liked it best when daddy was there, too. It was fun when it was the three of them, especially since it was so rare. For Mother's Day, they decided to go strawberry picking at a local farm. Yuiko loved it. the cool air, the bright red berries, the laughter of mother and father. When she was four years old, her mother taught her how to make strawberry jam. It was the best Mother's Day of her life.

 **Hawatari Yuiko, age 6**

Mother's Day was no longer about flashy trips and mini-vacations. Now it was about homemade gifts, trips to the spa and shopping center. Daddy would stay home and clean the house and do the chores for momma while she and Yuiko went out to have fun. Momma said the best gift she ever got for Mother's Day was daddy helping out around the house. When they went back that night, there was a lavish dinner on the table and a bunch of family members in the house. Yuiko was giddy as she played with her cousins and her aunt in the living room while the adults gathered in the kitchen. Mother's Day was her favorite day of the year

 **Hawatari Yuiko, age 10**

Yuiko didn't understand why Yayoi was sad when he spoke about Mother's Day. He was one of her few friends at school, and he always seemed upset whenever the holiday was brought up around him. he didn't go to the Mother's Day events the school had, and he didn't make cards or gifts for his mother like the other children did. He said his mother wasn't around and he didn't feel much like celebrating that day. He said she had passed away in an accident. He'd only found out about it a few weeks before. She left on Mother's Day, and he still didn't know why. Momma said it was best to give him his space and not prod, not ask questions and bother him about the holiday. Yuiko was glad that momma never went away on Mother's Day. She always took Yuiko with her, or they went with daddy. Mother's Day was always a fun holiday for her. Unlike Yayoi. Poor Yayoi. She hoped one day he'd find a mom that didn't leave on Mother's Day.

 **Hawatari Yuiko, age 12**

Ritsuka-kun didn't like Mother's Day either, but he didn't say why. Including Yayoi, that made two people Yuiko knew that didn't like Mother's Day. She didn't understand why. She and momma were always so close, and they always had so much fun on Mother's Day. How could anyone not like Mother's Day? An entire day for mom!

"Why don't you like Mother's Day, Ritsuka-kun?" Yuiko asked as she swung back and forth on the swings the day before Mother's Day.

"Why?" He asked. "It's just not the same without Seimei, I guess." He shrugged. "My mom doesn't like to celebrate Mother's Day, anyway."

"Really? That's so weird!" She giggled. "Momma loves Mother's Day. We always do something fun!"

"That's nice." Ritsuka sighed. "She says it's not the same without Seimei. The day doesn't have as much meaning with only one son."

"That's not nice…" Yuiko slowed down on her swing. "She's still your momma, even without Seimei here."

Ritsuka smiled faintly. "Yeah, I know."

"I want to be a momma one day."

"I'm not surprised."

"I'm always going to do something fun for Mother's Day!" She gasped. "You could come too, Ritsuka-kun! Daddy always goes with us."

Ritsuka's ears twitched. "What are you saying?"

"Mother's Day isn't just for moms and their kids. It's for their whole family!" She grinned. "You and Yayoi are my family, too, so you should come."

He laughed. "You're funny, Yuiko." He stated. "Thank you."

"Of course!" She giggled. "No one should spend Mother's Day alone."

 **Sagan Yoji and Natsuo, age 5**

They weren't sure if they could call Nagisa their mother. Sure, they had her last name. Sure, she headed the Zero project and created them. Sure, she took care of them when they weren't in school. But did that mean she was their mother? She didn't act like a mother. She didn't kiss injuries (not that they'd know if they were hurt anyway) or calm their nightmares. She didn't cuddle them or give them kisses. She was more or less just _there_. They were on their own for the most part, but she said that's how it was supposed to be. The two of them relying on one another. She said that's what twins did. They didn't need anyone else. And for most of their lives, that's what they thought. They only needed one another. They didn't need friends or family. They didn't need classmates or teachers. They didn't need anything as long as they were together. So, it didn't matter if Nagisa-sensei was their mother or could be considered one. They didn't need a mother. But that didn't stop them from giving Nagisa a Mother's Day card every year. And that didn't stop her form keeping them in a locked drawer she thought they didn't know how to pick the lock to.

 **Sagan Yoji and Natsuo, age 7**

Other kids at school would tease them about Mother's Day. They were the only two that didn't go home for the holiday, since their 'mother' was nearby. They didn't really care that they were picked on or that the kids were idiots. What they thought didn't matter.

"Hey, sensei." Yoji asked, tail flicking back and forth.

"What?" She asked, not looking up from paperwork.

"Mother's Day is Sunday." Natsuo pointed out.

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious." She rolled her eyes.

"Can we do something?" Yoji asked.

She put down her pen and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Why do you want to do that? Classmates getting into your heads again?"

"No!" Natsuo protested. "We just want to go out. We never get to leave."

"Fine. But not because it's Mother's Day. Just because I don't want you two bugging me about it. I know how you get when you get an idea in your head. Brats…" She leaned back in her chair.

"Where are we going to go?" Yoji asked, tail wagging.

"I'll think on it and get back to you."

That Mother's Day, they went nowhere.

 **Sagan Yoji and Natsuo, age 11**

At least Nagisa didn't beat them. When they met Ritsuka and learned about his mother, they couldn't believe he'd just stand there and take it. More-over, they couldn't understand how he didn't fight back. If someone hurt you, you fight back. Ritsuka was a Sacrifice. Fighting was a part of who he was, regardless of his position meaning he just stood there and took damage. So why didn't he fight back? He didn't have to _hit_ his mother. He could just shove her away or get her away from him enough to make a run for it so she couldn't hit him. There were so many things he could do to stop her from hitting him. But _no_. He just stood there and took it and hoped Seimei would come for him. he covered his head but let her attack anywhere else. As long as she didn't leave, he said. As long as she knew he was there, he said. Bullshit, they said. She was nuts. At least the most Nagisa did to them was lie and break promises. At least she just ignored them and left them to their own devices. At least she knew they were there. Well _there_ being a relative term now that they lived with Soubi. And for that matter, why didn't she care that they were living with Soubi? Didn't she hate him? Maybe she didn't…no, she knew. They told her. She knew. What a weird woman.

"Yo, Aoyagi." Yoji greeted, waving down the raven haired neko after class.

His ears flattened. "What do you want?" Ritsuka wondered.

"We were _just_ talking about you." Natsuo slung an arm around his neck. "You don't mind if we borrow him for a bit, do you, Yuiko?"

"Oh…um…Yuiko… _I_ guess not…"

"I promise we'll bring him _right_ back."

"I don't put much faith in your promises." Ritsuka huffed.

"Gee, _thanks_."

"It's okay." Yuiko smiled. "I'll just walk home with Yayoi-kun today. Is that oka…"

"Yes!" Yayoi jumped at the chance. "I mean, yeah, it's fine with me if you _want_ to."

The twins snickered as Yuiko and Yayoi bid their farewells and left.

"Where have you two been?" Ritsuka asked. "Sensei was worrying about you."

"Gah, she's such a mother hen." Natsuo shook his head. "Today was that Mother's Day project nonsense, right?"

"Don't remind me." Ritsuka grimaced, pulling something from his backpack. "I can't even give it to her. You know how she is."

"So throw it away."

"I guess I can do that." He shrugged. "Well, what do you guys want?"

"We went to Gora to see if we could get you more information on Seimei." Yoji rubbed the back of his neck. "But we came up empty."

"I figured." Ritsuka sighed, ears drooping. "Anything about Soubi…?"

"Nothing. Last anyone heard of them is when they confronted Gomon."

"Figures." Ritsuka groaned. "I'll just end up going out there to get him myself."

"You'd go all the way out there for some guy you barely like?" Natsuo laughed. "You sure you're not in love?"

"Shut up." Ritsuka glared. "Seimei gave Soubi to me and then just took him away when I _finally_ start to get comfortable having him here? Stupid Seimei…"

"Hey, someone finally said it!" Yoji laughed, hugging Ritsuka around the neck.

"Shut up." Ritsuka shoved him away. "I have to get home. I have a lot of homework to finish. Which reminds me." He pulled two stacks of papers form his backpack and handed one to each twin. "This is from today. Have fun."

"For real?" Yoji groaned. "Doesn't that Sensei know anything about having _fun_?"

He shrugged. "All back work we never got to do this semester."

"This _sucks_." Natsuo groaned.

"You're telling me."

When they dropped Ritsuka at his home a few minutes later, the twins waited outside to see if he needed anything or changed his mind. When they heard his mother shrieking and plates breaking, they sighed, sitting on the ground. It was only a matter of time before Ritsuka came rushing out of the house, deciding he'd rather do homework at Soubi's with the twins, where it was safe. When the noise died down ten minutes later and Ritsuka rushed out with a bleeding cheek and a backpack full of homework, the twins knew one thing to be true. Nagisa was just neglectful and deceitful. But they were lucky to have her and not someone like Ritsuka's mother. The woman was frigging insane.


	4. Soubi and Kio

Dlbn: I really debated keeping Soubi and Kio's together because of how long each one is, but after seeing the number of pages in word, I decided it was semi-okay. (eight pages, if you're wondering) Plus I'm running out of days to update with different characters, and Ritsuka's is the longest, so I want him last.

Nbld: Shut up. You'll find an homage to Alice In Wonderland in one of Kio's stories (the Tim Burton version). Let us know if you recognize it! Now, time for the Review Corner! Thank you to halbarath and Promocat for reviewing. Cake for you both!

Halbarath: Thanks! I personally have a hard time writing Yuiko (considering I have ONE story featuring her as the main says something haha), but I'm glad she came off good. I wonder if his mother blatantly ignores him on Mother's Day or goes off her rocker and attacks him more so. I feel like the 'it's not the same without Seimei' argument is something she would say, since she doesn't consider Ritsuka her own kid. Poor baby. Not sure if I'd say that Nagisa is _better_ , but she's the better choice. I don't know if I will write that one the same because there's just _so many_ I'm doing for him. Seimei was short because I want more of those from Ritsuka's point of view growing up, not Seimei's.

Promocat: I think it shows in the manga when her mother is at the house/apartment they live in (pretty sure from images it's an apartment but not certain) being nice and making sure she's taking care of herself. I feel like Yuiko opens up to her more than the other characters would open up to their mothers (Soubi being the obvious exception because his mother is deceased). I don't think the twins' relationship with Nagisa was examined well in the series (manga OR anime), so I like writing more of their time together because I feel like she wouldn't put up with their crap, but they still get away with a lot of it and she still pulls a lot of her own.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything cannon to Loveless. I do own Soubi's father, and any non-canon characters in Kio's story. All the rest belong to Yun Kouga. I make NO money off writing this fic.

000

 **Soubi, age 5**

Akio laughed warmly as she watched her husband and their five-year-old son fumble with the food tray they were bringing her for a breakfast in bed. She didn't really care if they made a mess of the bed. It was the thought that counted. Soubi handed her a card as her husband sat the tray on the bed. He wiped his bro.

"There, all finished." He stated.

"You know, you could have brought the tray up here first and the food after, instead of a tray covered in food." She pointed out as she opened the envelope.

He flushed, clearly having not even considered that option. "This looks prettier." He tapped the flowers in the little vase.

"Do you like the card, momma?" Soubi asked, tail swishing happily back and forth as he bounced on his toes, palms flat on their bed.

"I love it." She replied with a smile, gently patting him on the head with one hand while the other hand opened the handmade card. "Why, did you paint this, Soubi?"

"Uh huh!" He nodded.

"Well, I must say. You are _quite_ the little artist."

"Just like his mother." Her husband mused.

She blushed, waving him off. Her hand accidentally brushed against the glass of orange juice on the tray. Both she and her husband reached for it before it could fall, but it steadied itself. They stared at one another in confusion. Akio's eyes fluttered to her son, who's arm was outstretched to help, though it was obvious it was too far for him to reach the glass. She blinked the worry out of her eyes as she smiled gently.

"Well, that could have been a disaster." She commented.

"Thank you, gravity." her husband laughed, reaching a hand out to their son. "Come on, Soubi. Let mommy eat in peace. We'll go finish the rest of her present."

"There's more?" Akio asked.

"Oh yeah! We're making you a surprise!" Soubi beamed, taking his father's hand.

"A nice surprise would be if you didn't leave a mess behind for me to clean!" She called after the retreating Agatsuma males.

"No promises!" Her husband laughed as they vanished through the door, shutting it behind him.

Akio sighed, running a hand through her hair. Was it possible her son was…?

 **Agatsuma Soubi, age 9**

Soubi shuffled his feet as he stood before the large grave site marked _Agatsuma_ in letters carved into a marble headstone. Minami Ritsu, his caretaker, stood behind him. He adjusted his glasses as he waited for the boy to do or say something.

"Are you just going to stand there staring?" The cold man snapped finally. "Or are you going to say your peace so we can leave?"

Soubi sniffled, rubbing his eyes on his shirt sleeve. "I…"

"Don't do that." Ritsu scolded, producing a handkerchief from his pocket and handing it to the blonde. "Say something."

"Um…" Soubi wiped at his eyes with the cloth. "H-Hi...momma…" He paused, not knowing what to say. "Happy mother's day...um...these are for you."

He placed plastic roses on the grave. Ritsu hadn't seen a point in spending money on _real_ flowers, so the cheaper way was the only way. Silence reigned again as Ritsu grunted in frustration and checked his pocket watch.

"I'll be in the car. You have five minutes. Be quick about it." He left, leaving the blonde alone.

Soubi said nothing until he heard the car door shut. He leaned close to the headstone and whispered.

"I don't like Ritsu-sensei, momma. He's mean." He complained. "I don't know why I have to live with him, but he says it's what you wanted, so I'll have to deal with it...He says I'm a Sentouki and that he's going to train me. I don't know what that means, but I'm scared."

Soubi sighed as he heard Ritsu honk the horn, ignoring the annoyed looks from grieving persons in the cemetery that he disrupted.

"Bye, momma. Bye, daddy." Soubi whispered. "I don't think he'll let me come here again."

He rushed off to the car, climbing in and shutting the door behind him.

"About time." Ritsu complained. "Come, you have homework left to finish."

Soubi nodded. "Hai, sensei."

Soubi looked out the window as the car with tinted windows slowly drove through the vehicle path in the cemetery. He had to memorize the location in case Ritsu never took him here again.

 **Agatsuma Soubi, age 14**

Soubi fell to his knees in front of his parents' graves, shivering and earless. He'd played it off for Nagisa-sensei that he was alright and didn't mind not having his ears. But here, in the nearly abandoned cemetery, he could let his true feelings show. He gripped at his head where his ears used to be, only to be met with silky blonde locks instead of soft and fuzzy fleshy ears.

"Why?" He asked. "Why did you leave me to him, mother? All he does is hurt me. Pain is a blessing, my ass!" He wiped his nose with his sweater sleeve. "I hate him, mother. I can't wait until I can leave this place. I hate it here. I'm going to get so far away I won't have to ever come back. Somewhere nice with my Sacrifice." He sighed, fists clenching the dirt under his palms. "I'm sorry I don't have a present for you this year, mother...I've been so busy with exams, I haven't had the time. I'm sorry…"

Silence answered him as the wind blew petals down from the sakura trees nearby.

"I guess that's as good a present as any…"

 **Agatsuma Soubi, age 17**

"Who's buried here?" Seimei asked.

"My parents." Soubi said simply, placing two lilies down on the grave.

He was glad his sacrifice had granted him this quick stop on his way out of Gora. He hated Seimei almost as much as he hated Ritsu, but he was stuck with the kid. At least Seimei lived in Kyoto, so he'd have to move there to be closer. Ritsu was paying for his room and board until he got on his feet, but he was just happy to be out of the suffocating walls of Seven Voices Academy.

"You wanted to say goodbye?" Seimei's left ear twitched. "Pathetic, Soubi."

"Gomen." Soubi rolled his eyes. "Mother's Day is this weekend. I won't be here to visit."

"Ah, I see." Seimei nodded, wrapping his scarf tighter around his neck.

The weather was unseasonably cold, as if Soubi's mother was lamenting that her son was departing. Or maybe she was weeping for the pains he's been forced to endure here. First Ritsu's teachings and the loss of his ears, then Seimei carving his name into his neck. Soubi played with the bandages around his neck that concealed the name _Beloved_. His mother had died without a name, without a sacrifice. He was lucky that he wouldn't suffer that fate as well.

"I'm going to wait in the car." Seimei informed. "Do not take too long. The longer we stay, the more we pay the taxi fare."

"Hai, Seimei." Soubi nodded, not sparing the boy another word or glance.

Seimei stuffed his hands into his coat pockets and walked away. Soubi sighed, kneeling in front of the stone and laying his forehead on it.

"Seimei isn't much better than Ritsu, mother." He informed. "But I suppose I'll at least have the benefit of being as far away from this place as possible. Gora will never be my grave. I lament that it has to be yours. I don't know what you had in mind for me when you sent me to Ritsu; I really don't. I put up with him because I had to. But now, I'm free…"

A blue butterfly fluttering around caught his attention as it landed on the grave stone's corner. He watched the creature make itself comfortable before flying away to do whatever it had in mind. He sighed as he stood, brushing dirt and grass off his knees.

"Goodbye, mother. Goodbye, father. One day soon, I will return for a visit."

This time, the honk of a horn didn't startle him away from his parents. In that moment, he was never more grateful for Seimei's existence. He really was heaven sent.

 **Agatsuma Soubi, age 18**

Soubi tried to ignore the green haired artist curled up on his couch as he groaned in annoyance at something he was reading on his phone. He wasn't even certain why he let the man over in the first place. They were barely friends, and Soubi found him to be annoying at best. At least he was better company than Seimei or Ritsu.

"What?" Soubi asked as Kio sighed again.

"Just got a reminder on my phone that it's Mother's Day today." Kio replied. laying his head back on the couch as Soubi froze in place. "I hate Mother's Day."

"Do you now?"

Kio nodded. "My entire family disowned me just because they don't like what I use to go to the bathroom. And...other activities." Soubi could hear the innuendo and the wink in the artist's tone. "My mother didn't even try and stop them, try and help me. She threw me out by the collar onto the cobblestone and didn't look back once."

"I'm sorry." Soubi muttered, resuming his painting.

"Like hell you are." Kio laughed, unraveling himself from the afghan he had draped around him. "I'd ask if you were doing something for Mother's Day, but the fact that you're sitting here with me today tells me that you're not."

"My mother resides in Gora." Soubi informed. "It is neither a pleasurable, nor feasible trip."

"Because of Aoyagi?"

Soubi rolled his eyes. "That has nothing to do with it."

"Sure, it doesn't. Would you go back if you could?"

"I hate Gora."

"I'm guessing that means _no_."

Soubi nodded. "You've guessed correctly."

Kio nodded. "You should at least call her."

"No one will pick up."

"How are you certain?"

"Headstones don't talk, Kio."

Kio fell silent. After that, he never asked about Soubi's mother again.

 **Agatsuma Soubi, age 19**

He promised himself he wouldn't come back here unless Seimei deemed it necessary. He promised himself he would avoid this place, these memories, at all costs. But as he sat, unmoving, in front of his parents' headstones on Mother's Day, he couldn't help but realize why he tossed those promises aside.

"I failed, mother…" Soubi spoke slowly. "I failed horribly...He's...Seimei...I didn't protect him...I wasn't there when he needed me...and now…" He paused. "I would go see his mother, send her a gift...but Seimei would never allow that. He hated his mother. How someone could hate their mother, I don't know. But I guess it's easy with a mother like her, considering the horror stories Seimei has told me about his brother." He sighed, head falling and blonde cascading around him in an awkward curtain.

He was suddenly reminded of his mother's embrace, the smell of her perfume, the tickle of her hair on his cheeks. He touched his cheek with one hand. It was as if he could feel her there with him. He stood, knowing that was foolish.

"I mustn't keep the cab waiting." Soubi muttered. "Until we meet again, mother. Father."

It would be the last time he visited for Mother's Day.

 **Kaido Kio, age 6**

Kio's eyes welled with tears as the door to his mother's room was slammed shut in his face. Again. He had failed to _request an audience_ with her and was thus denied when he came to visit. The handmade card in his hand dropped to the floor, slipping under the door. A servant on the other side grabbed it and opened the door, throwing it back at the green haired boy crying in the hallway. Kio grabbed the card, crumpled in his tiny fist, and took off running down the hall. A few servants yelled at him for running, but he ignored them. He rushed down the large spiral staircase that led to the ground floors. His room was down in a back corner of the Kaido family manor. As a male, he wasn't permitted access to the upper floors where his mother, head of the Kaido family, resided with her most trusted servants. He finally reached his room and flung himself onto the bed, kicking the door shut behind him. Everyone at school was going on about how they were going to do something nice with their mother or boasting about the gifts they'd made their mothers in art class that day. Kio had put all his heart and all his effort into making the card during the weeks of class. Some kids made ashtrays or vases, some drew or painted something nice. He just made a card. he didn't think anything extravagant would be accepted by his mother anyway. He had no idea that even a simple card would be tossed aside as well. In the same manner of the year before, he'd make up something about an outing with his mother to the fairgrounds or for a picnic. He'd brag about how much she loved his card, saying it was extra special because he had made it himself.

Eventually he would grow tired of the charade. And eventually, he would come to hate Mother's Day.

 **Kaido Kio, age 9**

After being rejected yet again by his mother on Mother's Day, Kio angrily hit her door with a fist and threw the card into the nearby waste bin as he passed it. Why? Why did everyone else have a mother that loved and adored them? Why was he the odd one out? Why did he have to be born male? If he was female, she'd love him, she'd accept his gifts. But no, he was born male, and he was just a nuisance. Kio found his way to the gardens and sat on a bench underneath his favorite sakura tree. There was a little card laying there. He picked it up and opened it, since it had his name on it.

 _My dear nephew,_

 _I am sorry to conduct things in this manner. I know you do not know who I am. I'm rather certain you didn't even know you_ had _an aunt. The family tossed me aside years ago, simply because I chose to marry the man I love instead of catering to their whims and staying to create an heir. If you are to speak with your father, ask who Siren is. He is the only one who will tell you the truth in this family of fools._

 _I have seen your suffering, and heard your cries. I have seen you be rejected time and time again by that wretched woman, that god forsaken family. You would think they'd pull the sticks out of their arses for Mother's Day, of all days. A day for you to show love and respect for you mother, a_ female _. But no, that is not how it is._

 _You and I may never meet face to face. You may never know my voice or feel my embrace, but know that I am always here for you. If there is anything you ever need, I will gladly provide._

 _I'm sorry for the situation you were born into. I wish there was more I could offer you._

 _Love,_

 _Ren_ _Siren_

Kio blinked in confusion. A female Kaido who'd been kicked out of the home? A female Kaido who was _married_ and forsake her last name? A female Kaido who knew he was hurt and cared about _him_? If this was someone's idea of a sick joke, he wasn't laughing. Kio groaned and stood. Not even his favorite tree was sacred anymore. He retreated back to the manor to retire to his room for the rest of the day. He missed the tearstained face in the shadows of the sakura trees under the sheer umbrella.

 **Kaido Kio, age 14**

Kio sat, uncomfortably, in his father's living room. He rarely spent any time with the elder Kaido, simply because he'd been tossed away when he failed to produce a female heir and made Kio instead. The front door opened and a woman with hair a shade or two lighter than Kio's entered with a tall man behind her. Her face broke into a grin when she realized who he was. She dropped the bag she'd been carrying with a thud and rushed to his side, pulling him into a warm embrace. Kio froze, not sure what to do. She wasn't a Kaido anymore, so it was okay for him to hug her, right? He awkwardly patted her back in response. She pulled away and smiled at him, hands on his shoulders.

"It's so good to finally meet you in person, Kio." She greeted. "I'm your aunt Siren."

"I know." he replied, adjusting his glasses. "Dad told me you were coming to see me.."

"I'm rather surprised you're here. On Mother's Day."

"Mother rejects me every year. Why bother anymore?" He shrugged.

"Perhaps fate has a sense of humor after all. Bringing us together on this day."

He produced her letter from his pocket. He'd read it a dozen times, if not more so. It was rumpled and ripped slightly on one corner. But it was her letter.

"You...you kept it…?" Tears welled in her eyes as she hugged him again.

Kio looked over her shoulder at the man she'd come with, likely her husband. He smiled gently and gave a small shrug in response. Kio gave a small smile back.

"I never knew...I had an aunt…"

"There is so much you do not know, my son." She placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "I wish I could tell you, but there are certain things that are not meant for young ears."

His neko ears twitched in tune with his tail. "I suppose I'll find out eventually…"

She nodded. "All in due time." She promised. "For now, let's get better acquainted. Where is your favorite place to eat?"

"Mine?" Kio wondered. "Normally we just go where mother says to go...I've never chosen before…"

She frowned. "I should have expected that...of all the places she's made you go, which is your favorite?"

"Well...there _is_ this place we went to on a school field trip last year…"

For the first time, he could feel a mother's love flowing over him. Such a welcome change from his mother's hatred.

 **Kaido Kio, age 16**

"I refuse." Kio stated, folding his arms over his chest.

"Excuse you?" His mother wondered angrily. "Did you just disobey an order from me?"

"That I did." Kio nodded. "I'm not going to do it. You are not going to set me up with some broad and make me have a child for you." He shook his head. "I refuse."

She glared. "You'd best remember your place, Kio." She ordered.

He shrugged. "I know my place. And it is _not_ beneath your feet."

Her nostrils flared. "I don't know where this bravado is coming from, but it ends now. You know your role in this family."

"And if I don't produce a daughter on the first try, you toss me out into the streets." Kio glared at the woman he once devoted himself to trying to please. "I'm not going to be used like that."

"Get out of my sight." She pointed to the door.

"Gladly." He opened the door and fished something out of his pocket. "Oh, and happy Mother's Day." He tossed a Ziploc bag full of every card he'd ever made his mother behind him. It landed at her feet as he left.

He'd never felt more powerful in his life.

 **Kaido Kio, age 18**

Kio laughed at his mother as she told him it was his time to go. He had refused to produce an heir for the family for the past two years, and she had enough. He knew this day would come. She just picked a rather weird day to do it.

"I fail to see what's so funny about this." His mother scolded him from her throne-like chair. "You are hereby banished from the Kaido household. Your things have already been packed and are waiting in the foyer for you."

"And where do you propose I go?" Kio wondered, folding his arms over his chest.

"That is not my problem, nor my concern. As far as the Kaido family is concerned, Kaido Kio never existed."

"You can't just _erase_ me!"

"I already have."

He rolled his eyes. "Whether or not you like it, I am a Kaido. That is my name, and that is the name I will go by. I don't care who knows it."

"You are not permitted to use that name!"

"My father does." Kio snapped. "And so shall I."

"You will not smear this family image, Kio." She stood quickly, descending the stairs to her platform. "Mark my words, it will be the _last_ thing you ever do."

"Oh, _mother_ , I would never dream of hurting the family image." He put a hand on his chest in mock shock. "I promise. Scout's honor."

"Make a mockery of this all you'd like. It doesn't change anything." She stated. "No go. Get out of my sights."

"What a coincidence. You've said that to me _every Mother's Day_ for as long as I can remember. Good to see we're not breaking the old traditions."

"Disrespectful brat." She cursed under her breath. "I never should have had you in the first place. But with your father gone, we needed a male Kaido to carry on the tradition…"

"Oh, so if you hadn't needed me to make you a child, you would have gotten rid of me?" He scoffed. "I feel the love, mother, I really do."

She glared. "Get out."

"Tossing me aside because I don't conform. Doesn't this sound familiar?" He tapped a finger on his chin. "Oh, right! This is _exactly_ what you did to Siren."

She slapped him across the face. His cheek stung and throbbed red, but he didn't cry out. He didn't expect her to actually _strike_ him.

"Physical violence, mother? Really?"

"Don't you _ever_ mention that name in my presence." She ordered. "How do you know about Siren, anyway? We never told you..."

"Makes me wonder what else you never told me."

She glared. "It is not your business." She stated.

"Lie to me all you want, mother. No skin off my teeth." He shrugged. "You've always hated me, haven't you? All the other kids at school had loving mothers that took them to school events and did things with them on weekends. What did I get? A mother I need to make an _appointment_ to see. A mother who ignored my attempts every year to show her some shred of affection on Mother's Day. A mother that _despises_ me because of what's in my pants." He laughed at the look on her face. "But, hey, I guess it's all okay. At least, in the end, Siren cares about me."

"I've had enough." She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out of the room. "Disrespectful, rude, arrogant, unappreciative…" She muttered to herself as she dragged him downstairs.

He didn't fight, walking behind her as she pulled him by the collar. How unnecessary. He barely had time to grab the two suitcases sitting by the door as she opened it and tossed him onto his backside onto the pavement.

"You should consider yourself lucky that we let you bare the Kaido name, and live here as long as you have." She shouted at him. "You are hereby disowned and banished by order to the Kaido family. Get off the premises before I call the authorities."

She slammed the door. Kio sighed, thankful the manor laid in past a thick patch of trees and that no one could have heard his mother. He stood and brushed off his jeans. He only had one choice at this point. He'd have to go to his father's for refuge. His father's, where he was always welcome with open arms. If he had known where Siren lived, he would have gone to her. Ironic how on Mother's Day, the woman that could be called anything _but_ a mother tossed her son into the streets and lost her title.

 **Kaido Kio, age 18**

Kio sat in a chair in the one place he never thought he'd return to; the Kaido family manor. His high school friend Ugami Shieko sat next to him, hand folded in her lap. They hadn't said a word since the workers had let them in. They were waiting for his mother to join them. She was the last person he wanted to see, but they had no choice. When she entered the room, she almost called the guards to toss him out. But when she saw Shieko, she warmed a little.

"May I help you?" She wondered.

Neither guest spoke for a moment.

"Well?" She asked again.

"We...er.." Kio rubbed the back of his neck. "I figured you'd find out anyway…"

"Yes?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Um...Shieko...she's...er…"

"Pregnant…" Shieko uttered softly, putting a hand on her stomach.

"You are?" His mother asked. "And...may I ask who the father is…?"

"Well…" Shieko looked sideways at Kio.

He flushed cherry red.

"I see." His mother chuckled. "Finally came to your senses, son?"

He glared at her. "I didn't come here to be mocked." He stated. "She has nowhere to go…"

"Oh…?"

"My parents made me leave…" She whispered. "Because I refused to give her up…"

"Her? It's a girl?" His mother asked, excitement creeping into her voice.

Shieko nodded.

"How far along are you, my dear?"

Shieko stood to show her stomach. "Five months…"

"And we're just finding out now?"

"I didn't want you knowing." Kio snapped. "If it was a boy, he'd suffer the same pain I felt growing up. But since it's a girl, I know you will treat her right...Shieko needs somewhere to go. I live in an all-male youth hostel. She can't stay with me." He glared at his mother. "I may not be welcome here, but please...show pity on your granddaughter."

"Happy Mother's Day, Shieko." His mother stated. "You are welcome to stay as long as you like."

Kio stood, knowing that was the end of the discussion. "I'm sorry, Shieko."

She stood and hugged him tightly, ignoring how his mother grimaced. "Thank you, Kio. You may as well have saved our lives today."

He smiled gently and kissed her on the cheek. "You give me too much credit."

As his mother began to fawn over Shieko, he departed. Tears strolled down his face. His daughter and her mother were safe. But he'd never see them again.

 **Kaido Kio, age 21**

"I have a daughter, you know." Kio stated.

Soubi blinked. "You do?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kio sighed. "I'm not sure how it happened...I'm not even interested in women."

"You've made that clear, yes." Soubi nodded.

I don't remember anything…"

"Hm?"

"She's seven years old...Sou-chan, I was eighteen when I lost my ears. There's no way I have a seven-year-old daughter...but I know she's mine. I don't remember conceiving her, or her being born...all I know is somehow, seven years ago, my high school best friend became a mother...because of me."

"But Kio, that's impossible." Soubi stated.

Kio sighed. "Only if you believe it is."


	5. Ritsuka

Dlbn: Here we are with the last chapter! This was a fun series to write. I'm going to try and do something similar for Father's Day, too.

Nbld: I have to agree; it was rather enjoyable. But let's get onto the Review Corner! Thank you to Promocat and halbarath for reviewing. Homemade dinner for you both!

Promocat: Thank you. I hope that's touched on more in the manga. Their age gap and his lack of memory of her is so strange. As the years go on, being alone and being with Ritsu and Seimei molded him into who he is now in the manga. I like how you put it. "getting more and more Soubi". Couldn't agree more.

Halbarath: In a way, I think they have a lot in common. Kio was thrown away by his mother, Soubi was thrown away by Ritsu. They're both hurt by their upbringings. According to the Kamibana's site, the series is suspended in Zero-Sum, whatever that means. So sad. I want more. Ritsu did take him there once in the manga, but I don't think he'd let him stay very long whenever they go. If they do. Poor Soubi needs all the hugs.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Loveless or anyone/anything canon to it. Any characters you see here that are not series canon do belong to me. Everything else belongs to Yun Kouga. I make NO money off of writing this fic.

References: There is a reference in here to a song that I got the fic's title from; Mama's Song by Carrie Underwood. If you know it and find it, give me a shout out. If you don't know it, feel free to listen to the song either during or after reading.

Side note: In the previous chapter, I site Soubi's parents' graves as being in Gora. He takes Ritsuka to see them in the manga, and I don't think the next scene that's not at the graveyard is six hours later for the trip back to Tokyo to have happened. But for this fic, they're buried out in Gora.

000

 **Aoyagi Ritsuka, age 11**

It was the first Mother's Day since Seimei died. Ritsuka knew he wasn't enough for his mother, and she'd probably just freak out on him when he gave her anything. But like Seimei had said the year before, at least he could hold his head up high and say he'd tried. He wasn't surprised when she shoved him out of her room and told him to go to hell. But she didn't toss the flowers and the card out after him, so he guessed it was a victory.

 **Aoyagi Ritsuka, age 13**

He accepted that things would never go back to the way they were sometime last year. He accepted that his mother was never going to accept him for who he was now. He accepted that he was alone in this world without Soubi and Seimei. Sure, he had the Sagan brothers and the rest of his friends. But he didn't have parents that loved and cared about him like his friends did. His father was never home, his mother hated him. He'd have to get used to that. That was why he didn't bother with a Mother's Day gift for his own mother this year. He didn't even bother to stay home. Instead, he took a six-hour train ride to Gora to visit a grave Soubi took him to once. He lay flowers upon the dirt under the headstone labeled _Agatsuma_.

"Hi, Soubi's parents." He greeted. "Happy Mother's Day...I have no reason to stay home with my mother for Mother's Day when all she does is attack me and curse me out. But I felt bad not celebrating, so that's why I'm here. I can't stay long. I have one more person to visit before I go home, and it's a long ride."

"Ritsuka?" A voice he barely recognized greeted him. "You're here…?"

Ritsuka turned to find Soubi standing behind him with a bouquet of flowers. He looked disheveled like he'd just rushed here last minute.

"You look like hell…" Ritsuka greeted.

"I suppose that's a fitting description for where I've been." Soubi moved to be at his side and placed the flowers on top of the gravestone. "I'm rather surprised to see you here, though."

"My mother doesn't care about me. I don't know why I bother every year." Ritsuka shrugged. "I didn't think you'd be here, so I came in your place...but you're here...I probably overstepped my boundaries. I'm sorry…"

"Do not apologize." Soubi smiled warmly. "I'm glad you're here. It makes me happy to see you."

"I didn't think you wanted anything to do with me." Ritsuka wrapped his arms around himself. "You've been gone for a year."

"He will not let me leave, but that does not mean I do not miss you." Soubi gently caressed the teenager's cheek. "I've missed you dearly, Ritsuka…"

"I've missed you, too…" Ritsuka looked up at him. "Are you ever coming home?"

"Some day." Soubi's smile fell. "When he is through with me."

"Just make sure you're not in a body bag when you do, okay?"

Soubi chuckled. "I promise." A pause. "You told my mother you have one other stop to make?"

"Yeah, I was going to go visit Nagisa-sensei. She's been taking care of me, sort of."

"I see." Soubi nodded. "Shall I take you to see her?"

"Won't Seimei be mad?"

"Seimei isn't here. It's just us."

"He'll find out."

"How?"

"You'll tell him."

"I won't."

"Bullshit."

"I promise."

"Stop making promises. You never keep them."

"That hurts, Ritsuka."

"Good." Ritsuka glared before sighing. "I guess I could use the company…"

"Shall we?" Soubi offered his hand.

Ritsuka took it. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

 **Aoyagi Ritsuka, age 13, part II**

Nagisa was livid when Ritsuka and Soubi showed up. She gave the neko a hug, but glared at Soubi.

"What are you doing here?" She asked the sacrifice.

"I wanted to say hi for Mother's Day." Ritsuka explained.

"You should tell someone before you come up here."

"I wanted to surprise you and Zero."

She shook her head. "And why is _he_ here with you?"

"Soubi showed up at the cemetery while I was there."

"Cemetery?" She looked between them. "Oh, his parents. Why would you go there? You didn't even know them."

"But without them, I wouldn't have known Soubi."

"And you're grateful for that? After he _left you_?"

"You know why I did." Soubi argued.

"I don't care if I do or not." She huffed. "You hurt him."

"I know…" Soubi's head fell, hair falling to obscure his eyes.

"It's okay, Sensei." Ritsuka stated. "I understand why he left. I'm okay now."

"Be that as it may...the boys and I were about to go out for dinner...why don't you both join us?"

"Seimei is waiting." Soubi stated. "He gave me two hours."

"Of course." Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "Go, then, before he kills you."

"I'd be more worried about me killing you right now." Nagisa huffed.

Soubi nodded, pulling Ritsuka into a last embrace and giving him a gentle kiss on the temple. "Sukidayo, Ritsuka."

"I know." Ritsuka hugged him back. "Be safe."

"For you, I will."

Ritsuka watched him retreat until he turned the corner. Nagisa shut the door behind him.

"You're still in love, aren't you?" She asked the neko.

He flushed. "Stop acting like my mother, Sensei."

She frowned. "Considering what kind of person your mother is, someone has to."

 **Aoyagi Ritsuka, age 14**

Ritsuka jammed his hands into his coat pockets and wished the day away as he walked through the streets of Tokyo. Mother's Day flyers and advertisements were everywhere, and it was making him physically ill. His mother had thrown him out of the house the year before on his birthday. He didn't plan on going to see her on this day, since he was still bitter about it. living with Kio and Akira wasn't bad, though. He just resented the fact that everyone he knew had a mother of some form that cared about them, and he was stuck all alone.

"Hey, Ritsuka." A voice greeted.

He looked up from his feet to spot his father sitting outside a café with some woman and her child. He stopped on the other side of the fence.

"Oh. Hi." He greeted. "Hello." He told the woman.

"You're Aidien's son, I'm guessing?" She smiled gently. "I'm Amia. Nice to meet you."

"You as well." He bowed a little.

"Not home with your mother?"

"Mom kicked me out last year. I'm living with friends." He looked away. "I have no intention of going back there."

"You poor thing!" Amia put a hand over her mouth. "Are you okay living with your friends?"

"Yeah, it's fine. They drive me to school."

"How old are these people?" His father cocked an eyebrow.

"Twenty-four. And the other one I'm not sure. He says he's twenty-three, but then there's that kid he has that's seven and I don't know."

"Um…okay…"

"Would you like to join us?" Amia offered.

"Oh…uh…I don't want to intrude…"

"No, hop the fence." His father stated. "Join us."

"Um…okay…?" Ritsuka gripped the fence with two hands and hopped over it, using a bottom bar as leverage.

"My, aren't you quite the gymnast." Amia giggled.

Ritsuka flushed. "I guess so?"

He didn't feel like telling her he ran for his life ninety-five percent of the time when confronted by units to fight because _someone_ still hadn't come back from Gora and Seimei like he had _promised_ he would last year.

"What have you been up to?" His father asked. "It's…er…been a while…"

"School, hanging with friends. That kind of thing." He shrugged. "Kio had an art gallery showing last week, so I helped with that. And Hanabi-chan needed help at Comiket again this year, so I volunteered. It was fun."

"You went to Comiket? How exciting." Amia grinned. "Meet anyone famous?"

"Uh Hanabi-chan is famous in the BL community, but I knew her already. That's really it."

"How do you know these people?"

"Kio is one of the guys I'm living with. Hanabi I know through a friend of Seimei's that I hang with sometimes. Well, I did until he moved to Gora a few years ago."

"It's hard when friends move." Amia commented. "I had a friend move away in second grade. I still miss her."

"Yeah, I miss him, too." Ritsuka sighed, putting his elbows on the table and leaning his chin in the palms of his hands. "I don't even hear from him anymore. I mean, we lost contact when he left, but I saw him once last year when I was visiting friends in Gora."

"He lives out in Gora? I attended a school there once."

"Seven Voices Academy, I know. They keep trying to get me to go, but I refuse."

"Why?"

"I have friends here I don't want to leave behind."

"I don't blame you." Amia shook her head.

"Free room and board is standard for all students there. You wouldn't have to live with your friends."

"I like living with Kio and Akira." Ritsuka replied. "They didn't have to take me in, but they did."

"That's awfully nice of them, considering they're both young."

"Yeah, I guess." Ritsuka shrugged. "Kio's mother kicked him out, so I guess he sympathizes with me. They found me on a bus stop bench in the rain and offered me to dry off at their place and warm up. After I told them why I was there and not in school, they offered me to stay with them. I had nowhere else to go."

"You could have come to me."

"How?" Ritsuka glared. "I have no way to contact you."

"My office."

"I didn't want to bother you at work."

"You're more than welcome to stay with us, you know." Amia told him. "I'd hate to think you have family around that you can't turn to when you're in need."

"Thank you, I appreciate it. But I'm fine where I am. Really." He smiled gently. "They take care of me and help me with my homework, and we play games together and they bring me to school every day so I don't have to take an hour and a half bus trip there…it's nice."

"Well, as long as you're comfortable…" His father took a sip of his coffee.

"But don't be a stranger, okay?" Amia wondered, smiling as she pulled out her phone. "Oh, Aidien, we're running late. My mother will throw a fit."

"Damn it," Aidien sighed. "Alright, let's get going."

"Do you want to come with us?" Amia asked. "We're just going to have a mild brunch with my parents."

"Oh, I don't want to be in the way." Ritsuka smiled, standing. "Actually, I'm meeting Yoji and Natsuo in half an hour, anyway, so I should probably go."

"Friends of yours from school?"

"They moved here from Gora." Ritsuka nodded. "But yeah, they're my best friends."

"That's nice." His father offered a business. "Don't be a stranger. I…don't know I you have a phone, but it's quicker to give you this then input numbers."

"I have an iPhone."

"How did you get that?"

"Like I said. Seven Voices _really_ wants me to join them." Ritsuka winked. "Thank you for the chat. I'll see you around. Nice to meet you, Amia."

"You too." She hugged him. "I hope we'll see you soon. And text your father your address so we can send you an invitation."

"Invitation?" Ritsuka asked.

"To our wedding, silly."

"Oh, of course. Stupid me."

"I'm going to change the baby. Be right back." She went inside with the stroller and the sleeping child in it.

"

 **Aoyagi Ritsuka, age 16**

As he walked down the cold, stark white corridors of Tokyo Memorial, Ritsuka sighed. He carried a small bouquet of flowers in his hands and a handmade card. maybe coming here wasn't the _smartest_ thing he'd ever done, but with the two white-coat wearing doctors at his side, he wasn't too worried. If she tried anything, they'd stop her. His father thought he was nuts for coming to see his mother, even if it was Mother's Day, but he wanted to go anyway. He doubted her treatment would make her treat him any better, but for her sake, he had to at least try. Yoji and Natsuo told him that he was pathetic for caring about a woman who beat him on a daily basis since he lost his memory, but he ignored them. His current boyfriend, Ryou, thought he was wasting his time on her. He ignored him, too. Whether or not anyone liked it, including her, she was his mother, and he was going to be a good son and visit her for Mother's Day. He was in the cell for all of a minute before she launched at him, reaching for his neck. The guards batted her away, two of them pinning her to the bed while the other pulled Ritsuka out of the room. The neko sighed, tail wrapping around his leg.

"I guess it wasn't a smart idea to see her after all." He said dejectedly.

"Hey, kid, at least you tried." The guard told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Most people wouldn't even have the courage to come here and face their ill friend or family member, regardless of what holiday it was. But you at least tried."

"I guess trying is as best as I'm going to get." Ritsuka shrugged.

"Come on; I'll lead you out of here."

"Thanks."

Ritsuka sadly trudged after the guard, leaving the lowers at the front desk for the receptionist to have. Outside, Kio was leaning on the side of Akia's car, eyes obscured by navy framed sunglasses. Akira and his sister had promised their mother they'd spend the day together, so he hadn't come with him. Kio pulled the lollipop he was sucking on out of his mouth before shoving his free hand in his pocket.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well." He greeted.

"How did you know?"

"A part of me knew it wouldn't, but a larger part of me knew you had to at least try." Kio shrugged. "But you're out, so she didn't hurt you."

"She went after me the moment she saw my face." Ritsuka shuddered. "Coming here was a mistake, Kio."

The greenette wrapped his arms around the teen in a slight hug. Ritsuka stiffened but gently eased into it; used to such friendly and fatherly affection from his friend and roommate.

"Come on. Let's go wallow in self-pity and drown ourselves in ice cream at the apartment."

"Thanks, Kio." Ritsuka sighed. "I guess I don't mind my mother not wanting to see me on Mother's Day."

"Why's that?"

"Because even without her, I'm not alone. I've got you." Ritsuka looked away.

Kio flushed. "God help the outcasts."

 **Aoyagi Ritsuka, age 17**

Ritsuka shuffled his feet as he stared at the headstone that marked the spot where his mother rest for eternity. It was peaceful like this, standing in the grassy knolls underneath the blooming cheery blossom trees and the magnolias. She hadn't lasted long in Tokyo Memorial's mental health unit. She had been there maybe a year before she started having violent hallucinations. She listened to one of Seimei telling her it was in their best interest for her to leave this world, and had attacked herself with a plastic knife form the cafeteria. She would have survived her own onslaught if it wasn't for staff leaving her unattended in a medical facility, where she grabbed a scalpel and went to town on her own neck. Ritsuka partially blamed the doctors for leaving her alone, but he couldn't be completely mad at them. After all, his mother had only given into her delusions. He mostly blamed Seimei since, well, he tended to blame Seimei for everything that went wrong in his life now. Ritsuka sighed as the wind rustled his hair and pulled at his trench coat. His boyfriend Kito stood behind him, leaning underneath a tree surrounded in pale yellow flowers. He was reading a book as he waited for his boyfriend. He would have joined him at the grave, but he felt it was slightly inappropriate for him to do since he didn't know the woman. Ritsuka closed his eyes and listened to the wound of the wind rustling the branches, sending petals cascading down on him in a tornado of pinks, whites, and yellows. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there by the time Kito snapped his book shut.

"Ritsuka?" He wondered gently. "I don't want to bother you, babe, but I have a curfew, and its nearly sunset."

"Oh, right." Ritsuka shook his head. "Sorry."

"No, don't be. It's a school night, that's all. I'd stay here all night with you if you wanted me to." He wrapped his arms around Ritsuka's waist, nuzzling his nose into the raven black locks on his head.

"Thanks." Ritsuka sighed. "I just can't believe she's really _gone_. I didn't think…I knew she wasn't well, that her mind wasn't right but…"

"You did what you could." Kito stated. "You tried to visit for a sense of normalcy or you both, you tried to talk with doctors and get her medicines changed when they zombified her, you finally opened up to sensei and got your mother the help she needed. You did everything you could; don't think otherwise for a moment."

"Thanks…"

Ritsuka set a bouquet of yellow and white chrysanthemums on top of the headstone. There were already some sakura petals scattered about the top of the grave. In his pocket, Ritsuka held a ceramic blue butterfly that he had found sitting on top of the stone when he'd first arrived. He pulled it out and sighed, staring at it in longing.

"What's with the butterfly?" Kito asked. "For your mother?"

"Someone left it here, but I'm pretty sure it's for me." Ritsuka shook his head. "Soubi was here."

"That ex-boyfriend of yours that you're still obsessed with?"

"I'm not obsessed." Ritsuka's ears flattened. "And I don't know if I'd call him an ex- _boyfriend_ or anything. I mean…"

"Relax, I'm only teasing." Kito massaged his shoulders. "Come on. Let's get going."

"Alright. Goodbye mom."

He could almost hear the wind shriek _you're not my son_ at him as he turned and walked away, petals showering down on the couple as the wind rustled the trees above.

 **Aoyagi Ritsuka, age 20**

"I caught him cheating on me." Ritsuka muttered softly, sitting on the ground and leaning his back against the back of a headstone. "I seriously caught Taku cheating on me. What a tool." He huffed. "I'm finally rid of him. Kita and the twins helped me get my stuff out of the apartment, so I live with Kita now. I'd have preferred my own place, but I can't afford it."

As he expected, silence answered him. it was strange, talking to his mother and receiving silence as an answer instead of screams and broken china digging into his arm.

"I really have terrible luck with relationships. And I thought dad was bad." Ritsuka laughed. "It must run in my blood or something. But, hey, at least I've had relationships. Unlike my brother. Stupid Seimei. He should be in hell with you, not roaming the earth with me." He laughed bitterly. "I suppose I'm a terrible son for saying you belong in hell. But, then again, you haven't considered me your son in a long time…have you?"

"That doesn't mean you should condemn your own mother, or brother, to hell." A familiar voice greeted.

Ritsuka groaned, rolling his eyes until they landed on the curly haired youth at his side. He sat up a little confused. "Your ears?" He wondered.

"Hm?" His brother touched his head. "Ah, those pesky things. Don't worry about it; it's not your concern." He stared at his brother for a moment. "I see you've gotten rid of yours as well."

"Not your concern." Ritsuka mocked.

"How childish." Seimei chuckled. "Your boyfriend cheats on you, and you come crying to mother? Ritsuka, I had hoped you'd have more self-respect than that."

"Because she hated me?"

"Because whining is below you."

Ritsuka stood, leaning on the gravestone for support. "Why are _you_ here, Seimei?"

"It's Mother's Day."

"That never made you come here before."

"Perhaps I knew you needed me."

"Bullshit." Ritsuka snorted. "Kio opened his mouth to Soubi and Soubi opened his mouth to you. Shouldn't you be causing hell in Gora instead of bothering me? I'm still not over what you did to me."

He could feel the air crackle as his defense systems rose. A Sacrifice he may have been, but that mean that he didn't know how to protect himself when he was alone. Without Soubi at his side, that was quite often.

"I've released Soubi from his servitude. He's no longer of use to me. Anything he knows or does not know about you is not my problem, nor my concern."

"I thought I was your _world_ , Seimei. What's with the sudden change? Big brother grow a guilty conscience and decide to chuck it out the window?"

"You _are_ my world." Seimei gently touched his face. "But I have…other priorities…to attend to."

"I see…"

"How is father? Have you heard from him?"

"He and his wife are expecting a daughter." Ritsuka shrugged. "They do okay for themselves, but I think you're just stalling me."

"What could I be stalling you from?"

"I never know with you, Seimei." Ritsuka glared. "That's why I'll fear you over mother any day."

Seimei frowned. "I love you, Ritsuka."

"Sure." The younger neko shoved his hands in his pockets. "I have places to be. I wanted to be alone, but I see you're not going to grant me that request. Good day."

He could feel his brother's eyes boring holes into his back as he walked away, but he didn't care. Mother's Day was never all that important to him after his memory loss. But even so, he didn't want to spend it with his treacherous older brother.

 **Aoyagi Ritsuka, age 24**

Ritsuka stood under the magnolia and cherry blossom trees that overlooked his mother's grave. His boyfriend was waiting for him in their car, but he wasn't going to rush the young man. He'd spent years trying to come to terms with who he was and what his memory loss meant for not only him, but his family. And if a long stay at the graveyard gave him the opportunity to clear the air and make good within his own mind, he was happy to grant it to the raven. Ritsuka really didn't know what to say as he stood under the tree in a black suit with a bright blue tie. The grave was scattered with flowers, some he'd put there and some he was certain came from Seimei. No one else cared enough to come visit their mother's grave, especially not their father. He'd only come there for the funeral because his wife Amia had made him do so. He was glad, in a way, that his father didn't care much for his mother. He felt like the blonde being there would ruin the peace and tranquility he was always able to find at the cemetery. There was still a plot next to it that was marked as being Seimei's from when he _died_ all those years ago, although the ashes of the true victim were still in an urn on his grandparents' mantle-the sight of it made himself, his friends, and all of his exes physically ill to look at it-, but it went unkempt and unattended. There was no reason for Ritsuka to fix it up when he knew his brother was alive, and he knew Seimei couldn't be bothered. Still, he grabbed a cherry blossom off the tree and tossed it onto Seimei's _grave_. He considered it a brief tribute to whoever had died in his brother's place. It was rumored that it was the true Loveless Fighter, but Ritsuka refused to believe he had a true Fighter that wasn't Soubi.

"I'm not really sure why I came here." Ritsuka stated. "I guess I'm starting a new chapter in my life now, which means putting everything else behind me. My bitterness and resentment towards you and Seimei, my disgust at my father abandoning me to your care…everything I let weight me down in the past is no longer a part of me. I guess I won't be coming here on Mother's Day anymore, if at all. Seimei will probably still show up. The entire time we believed he was dead, he was up here laughing at us wallowing in our pity and misery. But I don't have time for that garbage anymore." He fidgeted with a ring band on his finger. "I guess I'm here to say goodbye. It's not healthy for me to be hanging onto this, when we had such a tumultuous relationship. Heh, relationships…every time one of mine ended, I'd come here to tell you. I don't know why. You wouldn't have cared. But I guess it's nice to pretend that you did, even if it was just for a moment."

The wind rustled his hair against his earless head, petals falling and getting caught in the silky strands. He ran his fingers through it to clear it as he looked around, searching for his brother that he could no longer sense. Seimei had had a presence in Tokyo, even after he died, but now it was gone. It was as if his brother and that disgusting Fighter of his had vanished off into the shadows; never to be seen or heard from again. From what he'd heard in his chats with his elementary school teacher Shinonome, whom he'd first opened up to about his mother's abuse in middle school, her cousin Mimuro had ran off with _that Nisei fellow_ to live god knows where and do god knows what. He could only assume that meant that Seimei was with them, but he wasn't sure. As long as he didn't want Soubi back, there would be peace.

"My name isn't even my own." Ritsuka lamented. "I took his last name, you know. I'm no longer tied to the name Aoyagi." He looked off at the car. "I found a good one this time, mother. He doesn't beat me like you and Taro, he doesn't cheat on me like Taku. Ryou and Kito were the only good ones I had, but I let that slip away because I couldn't get _him_ out of my head." He laughed. "And all these years later, _he's_ come back to me." Ritsuka smiled fondly. "He treats me like I'm supposed to be treated. And he's not going away again any time soon. Not now, not ever. He has my name on him now. My true name. _Loveless_. It's been showing up on my side since he left. I guess he vowed himself to me or something and now my name is his name." Ritsuka smiled. "It's so nice, mother, having a life partner that's not going to stray. Predestined love is a rare thing. There's a reason things worked out the way they did. Why Soubi's parents died and left him to Ritsu, why Ritsu gave him to Seimei, why Seimei gave him to me. There's a reason for all of it, even if I don't know what that is. I'd like to think I am in charge of my own destiny, but I'm not all that certain that it's entirely up to me. At least, I can choose who I want to believe and what I want to believe in. And what I believe is that I found a good one, and we're stuck together. He's not going anywhere; neither am I."

Ritsuka put a hand on the stone. "Goodbye, mother."

He walked off to the car, stopping as he gripped the handle. The blonde in the front seat was reading over an art technique book for class and didn't realize his new husband had joined him again. Ritsuka sighed and turned to look forlornly over his shoulder at the grave. He smiled as the wind blew petals at him.

"Don't worry about me, mother. I'll be fine. I always am."


End file.
